Unfortunate Childhood
by Lyldane
Summary: Porque todos caerían, pero él seguiría siendo siempre un auténtico Bolton. Este fic participa en el Reto#20 "Una casa, un personaje" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de George RR Martin, únicamente juego con la historia.**

**Este fic participa en el en el Reto #20: "Una casa, un personaje" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Recomiendo encarecidamente su visita, encontraréis los mejorcísimos fics de CDHYF del mundo mundial;)**

**Os traigo algo de Ramsay, obviamente de quién escribir si no de la casa Bolton (Roose también anduvo por mi mente algún tiempecillo, pero no puede hacer nada contra el bastardo). Traté de que no sonara demasiado dramático. Críticas, quejas y hortalizas varias en review, gracias :D**

* * *

**Unfortunate Childhood**

por Lyldane

Siete.

Sus chicas tiraban de las cadenas, nerviosas, soltando gemidos lastimeros, suplicantes por que las dejaran marchar, libres y sueltas. El encargado de las perreras, un viejo macilento y de pelo mustio sujetaba con músculos de hierro los eslabones ensamblados.

Cinco.

Sollozaban por el premio. Aquél se trataba de uno especialmente tierno, la jovencísima hija de un hidalgo de bajo rango venido a menos. El vino y las putas habían terminado con su exigua hacienda, y el hombre había huido hacia tierras sureñas, en busca del calor que el alcohol y el cuerpo de una mujer pagada ya no podían otorgarle. La chica, abandonada y rota, llegó un día por casualidad a Fuerte Terror tras varios días de marcha perdida por el bosque helado. Se le había proporcionado comida, cama y fuego.

Tampoco era de extrañar que el señor del castillo pidiese algo a cambio, al fin y al cabo.

Cuatro.

Se crujió el cuello y movió los dedos de los pies, envueltos en fuertes botas de cuero. Siempre se había preocupado por conocer las historias de sus víctimas. Eso lo hacía cercano a ellas, hecho que le proporcionaba un perverso placer. Ver cómo lloraban en plena carrera al oír nombrar a sus seres queridos era incluso más divertido que cuando gritaban al ser despellejadas vivas, en esos momentos en los que la garganta les amenazaba con estallar y la casi locura inducida por el dolor provocaba que se mordieran la lengua hasta arrancársela. Suspiró. Sí, era incluso mejor.

No se consideraba un genio, ni especialmente inteligente. Pero antes de que su señor padre marchara a la guerra de los Cinco Reyes, le había dado tiempo a aprender de él unas cuantas cosas.

Tres.

Apretó firmemente las riendas, frenando la potente impetuosidad de Sangre, su enorme bridón tan negro como el cielo de aquella misma noche. El corcel piafaba inquieto, ensanchando los ollares y emitiendo blancas volutas de aliento que se fundían en el frío del bosque. La brisa era suave pero gélida y tenaz en su comezón de la piel.

Dos. Las perras aullaron, histéricas.

Uno. ¿Cuánto duraría ésta? No se esperaba grandes cosas. Al desnudarla había visto su cuerpo, delgado y blanquecino, demasiado débil para la carrera. Sólo las de piernas firmes lograban ganar algo de ventaja, al menos durante los primeros sesenta segundos. Luego, todas caían. Esconderse no era opción, el olfato de sus perras lo llevaría allí donde las putas se escondieran. Tan sólo quedaba correr.

Y ésta no llegaba a los trece años.

Su mirada acerada y cruel bastó como señal. El encargado soltó el eslabón preciso, y las perras salieron corriendo en una misma dirección, todas en pos del olor de la carne dulce y la sal del miedo.

No le hizo falta clavar los talones sobre la cincha. Sangre salió al galope en cuanto alargó las riendas, siguiendo a ritmo frenético la dirección de los canes, más ágiles que el rocín en la espesura del bosque. Las sienes le martilleaban con excitación, la ardiente adrenalina comenzaba a extenderse por los canales de venas y arterias. No pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajada limpia mientras se movía al ritmo de su montura. Aquella era su libertad, los momentos en los que mejor se sentía. ¿Por qué su padre no podía, no quería comprenderlo? Él era un Bolton. ¿Qué coño importaban un puñado de sucias rameras? Siempre podía encontrar más. Donde fuese, cuando fuese.

Pero él era un Bolton. Era un Bolton, señor de Fuerte Terror en ausencia de su señor padre. Castellano de la espeluznante fortaleza, perteneciente a la familia con la mayor reputación en la materia del miedo de todo Poniente. Un Bolton, un Bolton…

Y no un Nieve.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y esquivó una rama de espino crecido que amenazaba con atravesarle el tórax. La dejó atrás, deseoso de haber podido cortarla con su espada, yacente en la vaina que colgaba de su cinturón.

Le llegaban lejanos los ladridos excitados de sus perras, y más lejanos aún, los jadeos y sollozos pesarosos de la chica. Un copo de nieve le cayó sobre la nariz mientras Sangre saltaba un tronco podrido. Lo apartó de un manotazo violento, golpeándose el rostro. ¿Por qué todo parecía querer recordarle aquello que más deseaba olvidar? Creía ya haberlo borrado con sangre, dolor y odio. No había sido un duro trabajo. Aun así, ¿por qué permanecían aquellas humillantes reminiscencias de su inocente infancia en el pasado?

No estaba disfrutando. Las noches de cacería siempre eran los mejores momentos de la semana. ¿Qué cojones le ocurría? Las palabras de su padre le vinieron a la mente, unas pronunciadas largo tiempo atrás. "Líbrate de aquello que te atenaza, o permanecerás siempre esclavo de tus pensamientos". O algo así era. Ramsay no solía prestar mucha atención a nada que no incluyera un arma. Las clases de historia, retórica y cálculo siempre le habían parecido sumamente tediosas e inútiles. Pero sin embargo, aquella vez cumplió.

Dejó que los recuerdos brotaran y que la mente viajara a su antojo, con el deseo de que una vez cumplida su misión, su desasosiego desapareciera.

Y se encontró a sí mismo años atrás, esculpiéndose con el reflejo que observaba en aquel entonces día tras día en las aguas tranquilas de la orilla, alejado del ruidoso movimiento de la noria del molino en el que habitaba con su madre. Tenía un jergón lleno de pulgas y paja en la planta baja para él solo, junto a la cochinera. Solía costarle mucho dormir por las noches debido al ruido que emitía el batán al moler el centeno, y el hecho de que el cerdo le mordisqueara en busca de algo que echarse a la boca no mejoraba la situación.

Él tampoco tenía mucho que masticar, de hecho. Tenían gallinas ponedoras, y su madre siempre llegaba con un cerdo nuevo cada año, pero la alegría de la matanza con los meses más fríos no duraba en exceso. Cuando en sus escasas escapadas al pueblo más cercano escuchaba comentar a los entendidos que aquel año habría una mala cosecha, las palabras caían sobre Ramsay como un cubo de agua helada. El granizo, el viento o las plagas de voraces cuervos encarecían brutalmente el precio del cereal que sobrevivía. Entonces ellos apenas tenían trabajo que hacer, y por lo tanto, poco que ganar.

Se situó inconscientemente en el año más hambriento de su vida. Un hombre barrigón había llegado con tres sacos de cereal envueltos como oro en paño, y mirando reticente a la desarropada mujer y a su harapiento hijo, se los había entregado como si de un valioso tesoro se tratase.

—Como me entere yo de que falta un solo grano—amenazó cogiendo del cuello a su madre—. Me encargaré de que pierdas algo más que los dientes, mujer.

Ramsay podía pasar horas mirando el centeno machacarse bajo la presión de los golpes de martillo accionado por las aguas del río de las Lágrimas. Se imaginaba la cantidad de panes humeantes y esponjosos que podrían cocerse, y era entonces cuando el huevo crudo del mediodía le sabía menos que a nada. Su madre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía sus quehaceres.

—Más te valdría ponerte a trabajar en algo y dejar de gandulear como un bardo—le espetaba. De vez en cuando era propensa a propinarle alguna que otra patada bajo las costillas cuando los ojos hundidos y helados de Ramsay permanecían demasiado tiempo junto al cereal.

No, su madre no era un alma bondadosa. No lo quería, jamás le había conferido muestra alguna de afecto, y además se lo había afirmado contadas veces. Ramsay fantaseaba de vez en cuando con la figura de su padre: un panadero, un herrero… tal vez incluso un caballero, se permitía pensar en sus más locas alucinaciones. No era hijo del molinero, le había dicho su madre, pero nunca añadió nada más.

Fantaseaba con su figura, sí, pero también con su llegada. Sobre todo cuando su señora madre lo sorprendió metiendo la mano en uno de los sacos y la boca llena de centeno molido. Despertó varios días después sobre el mismo suelo en el que había sido arrojado, lleno de desgarros internos y hematomas. Entonces los sacos habían desaparecido, y su madre, también herida, lo miró con desprecio. Como si el hecho de que despertara no coincidiera con sus expectativas.

Contaba en ese tiempo con ocho dulces años. A partir de entonces las golpizas y gritos fueron sucesivos y frecuentes, por lo que Ramsay permanecía todo el tiempo posible en la ribera, fuera de casa y lejos de su madre. Pasaba las largas tardes lanzando piedras al río, construyendo pequeñas barcas con ramitas y pateando árboles. Permanecía peleando contra un enemigo invisible cuando un sonido tras los arbustos lo hizo ponerse alerta. Se tensó, dispuesto a saltar sobre su objetivo, cuando un perro feo y flacucho salió de entre la espesura del bosque. Ramsay se relajó.

—Sólo eras tú—le dijo, sonriendo—. ¡Creí que se trataba de algún bandido! Si no te hubieras descubierto, te habría atravesado con mi espada.

Y mostró su palo al can, que lo miró interrogante con cara amable y la lengua afuera. Le lamió la cara, y Ramsay se encontró con el que sería su único amigo en la vida. Pasaban los días enteros juntos, jugando, paseando, durmiendo. Por las noches salía a hurtadillas del molino para llevarle las migajas que conseguía guardarse, arriesgándose a los golpes de su enfurecida madre.

Todo iba como la seda. Hasta que un día, cegado el perro por el incondicional amor que le confería a su dueño, cometió el error de entrar en casa de la molinera.

— ¡Piedad, madre! ¡No lo hagáis!

Cualquier súplica fue en vano. Su hosca madre atrapó al chucho y colocó la cabeza sobre la pila de piedra bajo el enorme martillo de madera, todo bajo la horrorizada mirada del pequeño. Después, accionó el batán.

Y así, salpicado de sangre y sesos, Ramsay se fue a dormir con la espalda amoratada tras el consiguiente castigo y el corazón muerto y salvaguardado bajo un arcón de impenetrable acero. No derramó ni una sola lágrima, pero a cambio, un poderoso y horrible sentimiento se había asentado sobre su pecho, viéndose obligado a llevar esa pesada carga día sí y noche también.

A lo largo de los años, desarrolló un profundo odio contra cualquier ser vivo. Observaba con los ojos entornados a los campesinos del pueblo en sus cotidianos quehaceres. Cómo reían, bromeaban, se quejaban, lloraban y trabajaban. Todo bajo esa máscara de maldad que todos poseían, y que ninguno mostraba a razón de engaños y mentiras. Ramsay lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos, en sus falsas muecas. Todos enemigos, esperando el momento preciso para saltar sobre sus presas como lobos disfrazados de corderos. Ellos titubeaban al percatarse de su presencia, se estremecían y agitaban nerviosos al conocerlo sabedor de la verdad. No confiaba en nadie más. Sólo él era capaz de verlo. Y con la ventaja que el desengaño le supuso, aprendió a adelantarse a las consecuencias.

El segundo perro que se le acercó acabó con la cabeza aplastada contra la pared de una brutal patada. El crío que trató de arrebatarle su pequeño saquito de monedas, fue casi despojado de sus brazos, rotos y colgantes. La ramera que trató de llamar su atención desde una mugrienta esquina, perdió parte de la mejilla de un feroz mordisco.

Nadie conseguiría engañarlo. Se convirtió en el más temible depredador, un superviviente innato. Lo hacía por su mera subsistencia, por resistir los envites de su dura y cruel vida. Lo consideraba pura y única resistencia.

Hasta que una bonita y soleada mañana su madre cayó accidentalmente sobre la losa del batán y fue salvajemente abatida por el martillo, una y otra vez. Ramsay contemplaba sin parpadear la escena mientras su fiel Hediondo permanecía a su lado, sonriente. El chico había llegado a su hogar cuando contaba con doce años. Trató de matarlo en un principio, pero al observarlo detenidamente, comprendió que era afín a sus creencias. Se entrenaron, incansables, y el apestoso se convirtió en un retazo de aquel perro que tanto Ramsay había querido años atrás.

Entonces se habló de Roose Bolton. Y ya inservible, la brusca mujer cayó sobre la losa de piedra, manchándola y muriendo al igual que lo haría un asustado perro chillón.

Fue en ese momento en el que Ramsay, ahora Bolton, descubrió el placer.

Aún al galope, bajó de la silla de un salto apresurado con la respiración agitada y un bulto palpitante bajo sus calzones, ambos traídos por la retahíla de recuerdos y detalles. La piel desgarrada de los muslos convertía en rosa la nieve sobre la que la chica permanecía tendida, tirada como un guiñapo mientras trataba fútilmente de apartar las hambrientas fauces de los canes, que se le clavaban como dagas en la blanca piel. El lloro le congestionaba la cara y la hacía hipar. Cuando una hembra gris le arrancó el pezón izquierdo, ella gritó de puro pánico y Ramsay sintió que no podía soportarlo más. Alzó el brazo y la voz, y la manada de perras se detuvo de inmediato. Terminaron por retirarse con la cola entre las piernas, gruñendo, pero cerca de su amo y a la espera.

Ya sabían lo que estaba por venir.

—Ha estado mejor de lo que me esperaba—sus labios gruesos como gusanos se contrajeron en una sonrisa—. Bastante mejor.

El dolor y quemazón impedían pensar a la víctima con claridad. Era… ¿un cumplido? Aún a pesar de la sonrisa, la postura, la espada desenvainada del bastardo, un tímido brillo de esperanza alumbró su rostro. Ramsay se acercó lentamente.

—Mi señor, gracias. Por favor, piedad. Os lo suplico. Lo he hecho bien, lo he hecho bien…

Aquello era lo mejor de todo. Ramsay se desabrochó los calzones y el semblante de la muchacha se vació de toda clase de esperanza. Contempló cómo sin todavía haber alzado la mano, la vida desaparecía de sus oscuros ojos castaños.

El poder de la mente era tan fuerte como el del más afilado puñal. Haría bien en recordarlo.

Clavó la espada sobre la mano y la nieve, sujetándola al suelo en un griterío que no tardaría en atraer a Hediondo. Aún estaría caliente cuando llegara.

Tras un par de bofetadas, se tumbó sobre ella. Violento, salvaje, sádico como sólo sabía ser. Debía sentirse agradecida. Únicamente era una más en la lista. Conseguiría a otra para la semana siguiente. Y luego para la siguiente, y a la siguiente. Ellas caerían, todos caerían.

Pero él, seguiría siendo siempre un auténtico Bolton.

* * *

**No sé si he explicado bien lo que realmente quería expresar. No he inventado un dramón exagerado porque sinceramente creo que la maldad de Ramsay no viene de un trauma infantil, sino alentado por una vivencia pasada. El bastardo lleva el mal en las venas, pero hasta en los rincones más oscuros podemos encontrar un poquito de luz :'D**

**Espero les haya gustado y no sean malos como Bolton (Bolton, no Nieve, alguien me lo dejó bien claro con un genialísimo fic).**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
